Shinzui's Journal: Fury of the Black Panther
Shinzui Uchiha, a commander in the army of the Rain, sat his office in Tanigakure, a quickly developing village, under the watchful eyes of the Kyōgi. Since, the Daimyō was out of town on a meeting in Otogakure, the Military had come to play in a vast role in the security of any rebellion of the state and as such, this newly acquired territory was a major spot for an uprising. Shinzui smoking his cigar, looked into the files of several new recruits in his log, and a photo fell on the ground, which made Shinzui's eyes wander in thoughts, "hmm, Shin Hyō, a multi-talented genius, yet he can't bring them out." ~'A RANDOM FLASHBACK'~ Tanigakure, was under high leveled reconstruction after the attack of six unknown assailants. Shinzui Uchiha and Raido X, two shinobi had made their part of saving the village but not until the entire village had burnt by atleast forty percent. After the attack, Raido X had gone missing, but Shinzui decided to stay here in a unstable environment and help Amegakure in its re-building. As per the contract, Shin Hyō was staying in Tanigakure, living the tough life of a Shinobi. Shin was living in Tani to help Amegakure build itself brick by brick. Being extremely devoted and loyal to his new so-called mother land, Shin did not like strangers and had tough time trusting people, specially strangers. He picked up a new-smell in the air, he knew another smell of stranger precisely an Uchiha was not robust for the people of the land. Although, being a genin he was a complete dare-devil and so he began tracking and following the origin of the hefty uchiha (what he assumed to be). Shinzui was walking around his newly built office, a former sight of a ruined popcorn center, as he saw a teen walking towards, "Hey there, stop chewing gum and get to business, Shinzui said has he gave a file to his secretary and helped a few workers to fix the gate, "''We need a Uchiha symbol a medium sized one, as a doorbell," Shinzui ordered a fat man, who was half asleep on a drainage nearby. Shin meanwhile reached close to his target, he was only about 20 meters away from the Uchiha man. As, he approached nearer he could sense the man's vibrations and disruptions made in air column, this could mean only one thing, he had huge chakra reserves and yet he could hide it, it was huge, devastating but nothing could stop Shin once he has made up his mind. He rushed towards Shinzui and asked, "You're an Uchiha, right?" "I am ?" Shinzui replied after a small pause, "What does that mean to a young boy like you ?" Shinzui said in a confused voice. "It means you cannot be trusted! You're kind is just pathetic!! It also means, that I must bring you down before you become a threat!" replied Shin in a dark tone as he took out a Kunai. "You are going to bring me down ? How ?" Shinzui said, has he brushed the kids comments and went back to his crafting a blueprint for his Mansion. What the boy said was kind of true, many Uchiha missing nin's sprang up after the last world war, and also since it was the Uchiha's who brought the world a lot of change, none of them would be trusted easily. "I am sorry, I think I didn't make myself clear! Here's the deal punk! YOU DIE HERE!!" said Shin, although it was more of shouting than saying. For he had lost his temper, he could no longer bear the ignorance of the Uchiha. He looked down upon anyone who'd dare to ignore him and for some unknown reasons he has always hated Uchiha Clan as a whole. Without thinking, Shin charged at the Uchiha, hurling multiple shurikens towards his enemy. "Who the hell is this kid ?" Shinzui asked a nearby carpenter, and before he could get a response, the Uchiha made his way behind Shin dodging the shurikens's, "I don't know, what you are speaking kid, but you are hundred years too early to play with weapons." "So, you're better than most ANBU-level Shinobi's? Eh...that's just 'cuz even the most talented Chūnin's and Tokubetsu Jōnin's are incapable of dodging my attack. Impressive, old man!" complemented Shin as he took out his version of (modified for better performance) and began using it on his enemy. Shooting extremely intense flames easily capable of melting metals, rocks, burning down human flesh to ashes with the slightest touch.